The present invention relates generally to faucets and, more particularly, to a spout mounting assembly for coupling faucet spouts to a mounting deck, such as a wash basin or sink deck.
Many faucets include a spout coupled to a mounting deck for dispensing water into a sink. Often, particularly in kitchen faucets, the spout is rotatably supported to supply water to different desired locations, for example, to multiple sink basins.
It would be advantageous for a mounting assembly for a rotatable faucet spout to reduce the number of components, simplify assembly, rotate smoothly, include rotational limit stops, reduce undesired wobble of the spout, and eliminate visible above deck couplers.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a spout mounting assembly includes a mounting hub defining a longitudinal axis and a spout supported for rotation relative to the mounting hub. A retaining member is operably coupled to the spout and to the mounting hub. The retaining member is configured to restrain axial movement of the spout relative to the mounting hub. A biasing member is operably coupled to the spout and to the mounting hub. The biasing member is configured to provide an axial load between the spout and the mounting hub.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a spout mounting assembly includes a mounting hub defining a longitudinal axis, and a spout supported for rotation relative to the mounting hub. The spout includes a passageway extending between an inlet end and an outlet end, and a mounting member at the inlet end. A retaining member is operably coupled to the mounting member of the spout and to the mounting hub. The retaining member is configured to restrain axial movement of the spout relative to the mounting hub. The retaining member includes opposing first and second ends, a first resilient coupler supported at the first end and configured to releasably couple with the mounting hub, and a second resilient coupler supported at the second end and configured to releasably couple with the mounting member of the spout.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a spout mounting assembly includes a mounting hub defining a longitudinal axis, and a spout supported for rotation relative to the mounting hub. A biasing member is operably coupled to the spout and to the mounting hub. The biasing member is configured to provide an axial load between the spout and the mounting hub. The mounting hub and the spout include opposing engagement surfaces extending substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis. The biasing member includes a body portion supporting at least one resilient arm extending between the engagement surface of the mounting hub and the engagement surface of the spout.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.